Tiger God Kan Trilogy
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: Zenki has battled many foes... but now he face someone from Asura's past... a mighty tiger god who rivals in strength... See how the dragon and phoenix clash against the tiger...
1. Chapter 1

**Fearsome Foe! Strike of Koshin Kan!**

 **((?))**

In a mysterious misty place where nothing can be seen, but only silence and a stone piller remains. There stands an entity of 210cm with flowing crimson hair, and fierce eyes that can strike fear in enemies' souls as he views the surroundings with crossed arms. It was the mighty Demon Lord Zenki in all superiority as he views the world, and always prepared to strike down enemies. But it all seems too quiet for the powerful demon.

"Odd... everything seems too quiet." Zenki said noticing the eerie silence unknowingly to him was a shadow figure... he instantly sensed the entity and shifts himself to battle!

"Who's there!? GGGNNNN!"

The shadowy figure rushed with blinding speed striking Zenki through his gut causing severe pain as the figure was only showing it's menacing eyes and wicked smile that resembles someone to Zenki.

"Vasara?!"

" _ **So you're Zenki huh...? I'll be coming for you and do give this to my dear old friend Asura.**_ "

The shadow figure pulls it's hand and giving a swift horizontal slash to Zenki's neck!

 **(( Enno Shrine ))**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream was heard all over the shrine waking up Chiaki, Kasumi, Megumi, Akira, Rika and Ryu from their sleep.

"What was that?!" Chiaki was startled by the scream coming from the main shrine as she and the others rushed to see what happend.

Chibi-Zenki was sweating uncontrollably from a nightmare with an unnerving feeling at the same time Chiaki and the gang sees him in such a state.

"Zenki, what is the matter?" Rika asked the chibi lord as he quickly turns away.

"It's nothin.'"

"Are you sure? You seem troubled..." Kasumi weighs in as Zenki only scoffs.

"Can we go back to sleeeeep...? It's one in the moooorrrrniiiing." Ryu whines with a drowsey face at the same time the dragon lord Asura appeared in astral form.

"What's this nonsense?"

"Zenki must've had a bad dream." Akira answering the dragon lord's question.

"Probably not having all the evil seeds he can eat." Chiaki made a playfully gest as Asura went up to the chibi lord.

"What's gotten you sweatin' midget?" the astral being asked the chibi demon.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Zenki went up to Asura's face unintentionally linked him to the nightmare, in the dream Asura noticed in shock the shadowy figure with menacing eyes and even more wicked smile that instanly awakens past memories of someone who was once a comrade.

"What?! No remarks?!"

Asura quickly turned away after seeing Zenki's nightmare ignoring the chibi's words, with concern in his eyes.

"If it was just a dream, then it's probably nothing." Megumi said seeing no problem as she goes back to sleep so did the others... while Asura was in deep thought...

" _It can't be him... there's just no way..._ " Asura said with a clenched fist, for Zenki he too was in deep thought of the shadowy figure in his dream.

" _Who was that guy? Those eyes looked like... Vasara's..._ "

The next morning, the sky was partly cloudy in the Shikigami-Chou and the residents Enno Shrine are going about their daily buissness mainly cleaning the shrine while grandma Saki is out.

"HMMMMMMM~~~~~ I still can hear Zenki's scream ringing in my ear." Ryu stretching his arms while cleaning the floor with Kasumi as she had a concern look in her eyes.

"Ne Ryu, Zenki seemed...uneased of something last night..."

"Kasumi, do you remember the legend? Zenki is the most fearsome demon god on the whole planet. I highly doubt there is actually anything that can scare him." Ryu responds to Kasumi, yet she still worries.

Akira and Rika were with Chiaki in the library cleaning up the shelves while Megumi was reorganizing the many texts.

"Geez! There's like a million of books in your library!" Megumi being dumbfound by the number of text.

"Yeah, Sorry about that Megumi." Chiaki apologizing to the ninja girl while Rika was in deep thought about last night involving Zenki.

"Rika, are you thinking about something?" Akira asked the quietly Rika who jumped out of thought.

"Oh. It's nothing Akira." Rika replied while coming across an ancient text, which cause the young blonde girl to tell her friends.

"Everyone, I found something interesting."

"What did ya find Rika?"

"I found this unique text."

What Rika found in the library was a story of the Shinjin that catches their attention.

Elswhere, Asura was on the roof of the Enno Shrine as the astral being reminisce of his past; where he remembers a time where he was betrayed by a tiger god who was once his equal before he gone rogue and stripped Asura of his dragon horns. That moment in Asura's life caused immense anger and frustration in the astral being as he slammed his fist to the tile roof clenching his teeth.

" _Damn that bastard..._ "

At that moment Chibi-Zenki appered behind the frustrated astral being. "Hey, what's makin' you pissed?"

"Hmph, just a bad memory it's all."

"Doesn't sound like just a bad memory for you to look riled up."

"Tch."

The two fighting gods suprisingly have a simple conversation on top of the shrine while the others were cleaning the main parts and the library... though unknowingly they will soon face a truly terrifying enemy as thunderclouds were forming.

 **((Unknown Cave))**

Far off in the mountans, in an abandonned shrine two thieves trespassing found an entrance to a dark cave in search for treasures.

"So what are we looking for exactly in this rancid cave?" the skinny thief asked holding his nose to block the smell.

"I heard that there's treasure here in this cave that's worth a fourtune!" said the tall thief clenching his fist in exceitment to find this "treasure".

Deeper in the cave the thieves discover a large stone wrapped with numerous seals, almost like an enprisonment of an evil entity... or worse.

"Is that the so called treasure you were talking about?"

"No idiot! The treasure is suppose to be in the stone." the tall thief pulls out a pickaxe from his backpack in order to break the large stone to see the treasure.

"You get those things off that rock while I smash it to get that treasure!" said the tall thief hitting the stone with the pickaxe while the skinny thief was getting rid of the many ropes and seals at that moment sees a sign. _-Here lies dormant the black tiger god-_

"Uh... I don't think there's any tresure here."

"What, did you say something?" The tall thief unfortunately broke through the stone as it glowed a fierce black aura breaking the seal and unleashing something... dark and malevolent. The aura showed terrifying eyes and a demonic grin towards the two frightened thieves, in an instant it engulfed the thieves in a wave of malevolence.

The aura flys out of the cave with break neck speed as it hovers around the area in search for something... " _ **Hm hm hm hm... Free at last... now it's time to pay a "friendly" visit to my old acquaintances... Kagura... and especially you... Asura. I will maybe also see the great Demon Lords as well... Goki... and Zenki...**_ "

The dark aura took off to an unknown path as it sets it's sights on the four divine beings... elsewhere in the woods was a wandering monk wearing sunglasses traveling when he sensed an evil presence as the monk looked up and notice the dark aura flying at high speed without noticing the monk.

"I sense something evil about that aura... looks like trouble." the monk said taking off his sunglasses looking at the trail the aura left. The monk is known as Souma Miki, an ally to Chiaki, Goki, and Zenki in many battles. Souma then follows the trail of evil essence to see where the dark aura is heading.

Back at the Enno Shrine, Chiaki and the others were about to see the text Rika discover while in the library.

"Sooo what's in the book that Rika found?" Ryu asked with curiousity looking at the book.

"It is an old story of the four gods that protected the heavens and earth. They represented the four directions of north, south, east, and west. And the gods were legendary creatures of tiger, tortoise, phoenix and dragon." Akira explains to Ryu as the others see a page with a unique illustration.

"Hey look at that page!" Kasumi notice the page showing the four gods, and a red haired woman.

"Those must be the gods!" Chiaki in awe of the illustration of the divine ones.

"Hey! The dragon and phoenix looks like Asura and Kagura!" Ryu pointing out the obvious to the others as they are seeing the red haired woman while Chibi-Zenki was having his seventh bannana facing the opposite direction.

"That woman looks almost like Kasumi!" Megumi noticing the similarities of the woman and Kasumi as the astral Asura was floating the other way.

"Her name was Kaede Yume, she was a priestess of the dragon god and phoenix goddess." Rika said having to be Kagura's reincarnation.

"Whoa! Yume? Like related to Kasumi?" Ryu was awestrucked in hearing Rika's words.

"Indeed Ryu."

"Ne Rika what was my ancestor like back then?" Kasumi wonders in awe seeing Rika smiling with nostalgia of her past life.

"She was a strong woman, kind and gentle with a just heart. Her kindness was like a shining star casting a warm glow."

"Wow..."

"She must've been the voice that told me I was Asura's decendant..."

"Hey! Look at what Kaede's wearing around her neck!" Chiaki getting everyone's attention as they see a sapphire pendant that looks exactly like Kasumi's pendant which caught everyone by surprise.

"That pendant is the same thing Kasumi's wearing." Megumi seeing the same dragon shaped jewelry.

"That's the [Dragon Soul]." Asura sheding some light to Chiaki and the others.

"It's an ancient and powerful relic in the Realm of the Dragon Gods, it protects the bearer from all evil and can gives him/her a unique abillity of healing. It was a gift to Kaede from my mother, they were good friends."

"I realized something... if there's a realm for dragon gods, would that mean there's three more realms for the tiger, tortoise, and phoenix?" Ryu wonders.

"Indeed there are other realms than just Asura's. All four kept the balance of Heaven and Earth, each of the four gods pass on the duty to the next generation." Rika said to the white haired boy.

Akira was looking at the illustration seeing the tiger and tortoise gods curiously. "Hey Rika what ever happen to the tiger and tortoise gods?" Megumi asked the blonde haired girl as she sighs in remembering a dark time long ago.

"You see Megumi..." just before Rika was about to explain... Asura, Zenki, Akira and she sensed something in the woods.

"Something is coming from the woods." Chiaki sensed evil presence from the woods.

"Let's check it out!"

Chiaki, Kasumi, and the others rushed to the woods to find the evil essence.

 **((Woods))**

A purple mist was surrounding the trees as the seven enters the woods looking for the essence of evil.

"It's close... I can smell it." Chibi-Zenki said as the source is getting closer to them.

"Over there!" Megumi spots a giant shadow from the trees, it was a two headed chimera with dark fur, two horns on both heads and an eye in the center.

"That's must be where the evil essence is coming from!" Kasumi noticing the mist emitting from the demon.

" **GRRRRAAAAAA!** " Roared the chimera demon staring at the Zenki cast as it prepares to strike!

"Here it comes! Zenki!" Chiaki gets in position to cast the spell of Vajra.

"Do it already!" the little demon getting himself ready to fight.

"Are you ready Ryu?" Kasumi setting herself to cast the Dagra spell.

"Let's do it!" Ryu prepared himself for battle.

"Let's go, Rika!"

"Alright, Akira!"

" **BREAK FREE! VAJRA-ON-ARK!** " Chiaki casted the spell as the little Zenki glows brightly all over his small body.

" **RELEASE! DAGRA RAJA!** " Kasumi shouted as Ryu's body is being shrouded in a wild blue flame.

" **DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHA-ON!** " Akira shouted as his body glowed a light blue aura around his body.

" **PHOENIX GODDESS TRANSFORMATION! MAHAR SAMSKHARA!** " Rika too shouted as well and her slender body emmitting a golden aura.

Out of the light were four new entities standing infront of the two headed chimera.

"THE INVINCIBLE ZENKI HAS RISEN AGAIN!" shouted the red demon lord in his Super Shinto armature being of crimson design with green gems on his wrists and ankles standing at 210cm with his arms crossed.

"THE ALMIGHTY ASURA HAS RESSURECTED!" the dragon lord shouted in his own Super Shinto armature of azure design with yellow gems on his wrists and ankles at 210cm with his arms crossed as well.

"THE LEGENDARY GOKI HAS DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN!" shouted the blue demon lord standing at 185cm in dark blue armature, long icy blue hair with spikey helmet and fiery earrings.

"THE DIVINE KAGURA HAS DESCENDED UPON EARTH!" shouted the phoenix goddess standing at 176cm with flowing golden hair wearing celestial armature, silver crown in angel wings adorned her head along with emerald earrings.

" **RRRRAAAAAAOOOORRRRRRRRR!** " the chimera charged in at the four divine warriors as Zenki and Asura dodge the beast while Goki and Kagura got the girls out of the way.

"Come on you two headed freak! I'll crush you to oblivion!" Zenki rushed to the chimera as the demon stomped the ground making a chunk of stone a sheild to block Zenki's punch.

Asura grabbed the stone chunk from the chimera and smashing on one of it's head, the chimera attacks the dragon lord with it's tail but he dodged it in the nick of time. "What the hell is this aura I'm sensing...?"

"There's something strange about that chimera's aura." Chiaki seeing something odd about the beast's aura as it looks created by something that is not an evil seed or bamboo shoot.

"I feel an enormous amount of malevolence..." Goki sensing the malevolence in the aura around the demon chimera as Kagura was in thought about the malevolence.

"This malevolence... can it be...?"

"Whatever it is, it's not friendly." Megumi said seeing Zenki and Asura fighting the chimera.

"Goki be careful about that aura!"

"I will Master. Let's go Kagura!"

"Right Goki!"

"Be careful guys!" Kasumi hoping that Goki and Kagura will be alright in the fight.

The chimera launches a dark fire ball at Zenki as the red demon lord deflects it with his fist towards the sky.

"Try this you freak!" Zenki struck the beast's left head but did not do much damage. "What is with this thing?!"

Goki and Kagura enters the fray seeing the chimera uneffected by the attacks by Zenki and Asura doing to it's heads.

"Kagura, do feel that malevolence from that thing?" Asura asked the young goddess as she also can feel the immense malevolence from the chimera.

"Yes, I do. Could it be possible..."

"How do you take this thing down?!" Zenki irritated by the chimera's incredible defense when Goki sees the eye in the center emiting the aura.

"Everyone! The eye in the center of it's chest must be emiting the aura."

"So the center eye is the weak spot. We need to hit at that point!" Kagura said to the others as the chimera lunged at the four.

Zenki rushed in with hands infront causing the beast to stop dead center as he throws it up in the air for Goki to do something about the chimera's tail.

"WILD TUNDRA FANG!" Goki striked the tail instantly freezing it when his arm felt that same unknown pain back at the Sakoya when facing of with the gorilla demon. The blue demon lord clenched his teeth to prevent a scream of pain to be heard.

"Goki!" Kagura rushed to the blue demon lord with worry.

"I'm alright!" Goki said getting back up holding on to his arm unaware of the chimera atempting to attack Kagura and him with it's frozen tail.

Asura rushed in front punching the frozen tail, shattering it into pieces giving the dragon lord a chance to hold the chimera down for Zenki to finish it off.

"TRY THIS! DESTRUCTIVE THUNDER FIST! INDOLA!" Zenki crashes his fist into the center eye unleashing thunderous energy causing the chimera to dissolve into smoke revealing the two thieves gasping for breath being free from the malevolence.

"Hey are you two alright?" Megumi sees one of the thieves as he was stammering about a dark aura which leaves questions for Chiaki and the others except for Asura who was in thought because of the malevolence.

"A dark aura of malevolence..."

"Who would do something that horrible?" Kasumi worries about the cause of creating the chimera when suddenly Kagura sensed a presence from the sky causing Asura who also sensed it to act.

"MOVE NOW!"

A dark fireball falls from the sky crashing to the ground unleashing flames on nearby trees.

"What the hell was that?!" Zenki shouted demanding to know where the fireball came from.

" **Hm..mm..mm..mm..mm** " A sinister voice filled the thick air causing Asura to grit his teeth in anger knowing this laughter. " _To think that bastard's here_..."

The large dark flame reveals an menacing pair of blood red eyes as it keeps burning away trees.

" **It's been a long time hasn't it? How are you both been doing... Kagura...Asura...** "

"Who are you?" Goki eyes narrowed as Asura walked closer to the flame.

"How long are you going be that overgrown fireball... Kan?"

" **Hmph...** " the dark fire smirked as it takes on a new form and appearence. From out of the flame was a new entity standing at 212cm with long dark hair with white stripes, a scar on his right eye, fang on the right side of his mouth, and his armature was battle scared with scratched chest piece, broken off shoulder pad on the right side with the left pad cracked, and wearing dark purple torn pant robes.

Chiaki, Goki, Kasumi, Megumi, and Zenki were shock at the sight of the terrifying entity excluding Kagura and Asura who only shown faces of discomfort.

"To think that I had to see you traitorous face again... Tiger God of Dark Flame: Kan!"

" **Hmm mm mm mm. The feeling is truly mutual... Super Shinto Dragon God of Thunder Flame: Asura!** "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Malestrom Ignited! Epic Struggle Begins!**

 **((Shikigami-Chou Downtown))**

Mostly cloudy skies arrive in the Shikigami-Chou where the sound of thunder can be heard around the village, Saki Enno returning to the shrine after running an errand when she notice the sky was oddly darker than normal. "Hmmm... something is malevolent about the sky today..." Saki thinks to herself sensing malevolence. Abbot Jukai sees his sister when he exited a nearby shop, "Afternoon sister, how are you doing today?" he ask Saki.

"Hello Jukai doing well I see, have you notice something about the sky?"

"Hmmm indeed I have sister, it's seems dark and malevolent..."

Saki and Jukai were wondering about the sky when they heard a young man's voice in worry.

"ABBOT-SAMA!"

Kuribaiyashi appears running bringing news of the worse kind to his master and Saki!

"What's wrong Kuribaiyashi?!"

"I was getting some firewood when there was black fire in woods!" Kuribaiyashi said with shock.

"Black fire?!"

Saki sees smoke from the woods knowing it's nearby the Enno Shrine.

"Chiaki..."

 **((Woods))**

Flames were shrouding the trees as Chiaki, Goki, Kasumi, Megumi, and Zenki were startled by the sight of the tiger god Kan as Asura was easily angered by seeing his old enemy while Kagura was disintrested in seeing Kan again.

"Kagura... who is that?" Kasumi asked the phoenix goddess with worry.

"His name is Kan, one of the Shinjin that protect the Heavens and Earth over a thousand years ago. He too was like Asura, a fearsome warrior of great strength and power... at that time he was a comrade and a friend. But soon afterwards he was starting to act... differently. Kan began to care less about his duties and left without a word." Kagura said.

"So what happened after that?" Megumi weighs in question to the history of Kan.

"The bastard attempted to destroys the four realms!" Asura said in anger. "He came back from out of the blue then started to let all Hell loose!

" **Ah yes I do remember that day all so very well. Hmhmhmhm...** " Kan let out a wicked chortle.

"What I still want to know Kan is WHY THE FUCK YOU STABBED US IN THE BACK!?" Asura roared putting out the flame surrounding the trees by the shockwaves of his roar.

" **Hmph... simple I was shown the light by someone who was in my place.** "

"What bastard think you should betray our ancestors' duty of keeping the balance in check!?"

" **Well you might not know Asura... but I do think you three new friends might have an idea who I am referring to...** " Kan turns his attention to Chiaki, Goki and Zenki with a smug look.

" **Do you three happen to know of the name... Vasara?** " Kan said with a evil smile.

Chiaki and Goki were in shocked of Kan knowing Vasara while Zenki was easily enraged as he rushed towards Kan!

"ZENKI!" Chiaki and Goki said towards the red demon lord as he grabbed the tiger lord by the neck with an angry look in his face!

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU MEET THAT BASTARD!" roared the crimson lord at Kan who only have a smirk on his face.

" **Wouldn't you like to know...** " Kan emitts an aura of dark flame catching the attention of Asura rushing in as well.

"MOVE YA DUMBASS!" Asura punching Zenki out of the line of fire as Kan unleashed dark flames from the aura.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHOULD YOU RATHER BE BURNED TO ASHES?!"

" **Hmmm...** **interesting Asura you saved one of your new friends. Oh if only you helped Haruto before he threw his pathetic life away in trying to seal me.** " Kan said with a cold smirk angering Asura as he rushed at him with full force as Kan blocks his attack!

"Stripping me of my horns is one thing but NEVER TALK DOWN ABOUT HARUTO YOU BASTARD!"

"What does he mean Kagura?" Chiaki ask the young phoenix goddess.

"Haruto was the tortoise god who gave his life to seal Kan with his power and life." she said with sadness

"I'm sure his heart was just to give his life for his companions." Goki responded.

" **Heh... Haruto was a fool in trying to seal me, though I am glad those greedy human inscects freed me in thought of treasure.** " Kan scoffed causing Goki's eyes to narrowed.

"To think that you are worthy of your ancestor's legacy of keeping balance to the heavens..." Goki unleashes his platinum staff and ready himself for battle! "It's truly shameful for you to betray your comrades!"

"Goki please be careful!" Chiaki said to the blue demon lord as he faces Kan.

The tiger god smirked smacking Asura to many trees as he ready himself to face Goki. The blue demon attempts to strike Kan with his staff but blocks it with his hand, the tiger god throws his fist towards Goki but with great agility dodges the attack and swing his staff a second time but Kan disappeared in an instant!

"What the?"

"Goki! Above you!" Kagura told the guardian god that Kan was on top the staff's tip!

" **Shameful that I betrayed my so called 'comrades'? Spare me the prattle! Why do we beings of divine power live to serve the weakling humans?! You who being one of the well-known strongest warriors had not only turn yourself into a slave to humans but to fallen in love with a mortal!** " Kan disapper again only to appear infront of Goki instantly grabing him by the throat!

"GWAAKK!"

"GOKI!"

"HEY! IN FRONT OF YOU PUNK!" Zenki said as Kan turned his head to meet a diamond fist to his face causing him to loose his grip of Goki's neck.

"Hey Goki! Can ya still stand?"

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks for that Zenki."

" **Hmph! I see you fools are sadly bound to your so called duties, so I'll have to DESTROY YOU ALL!** " Kan charges his attack to use on Chiaki and the others!

"LIKE HELL YA TRATOROUS PRICK!" Asura rushed in to counter Kan's attack!

"Kagura! Get to Master, Megumi and Kasumi!"

"Alright Goki!"

"Here it comes!"

" **HELLFIRE TIGER BLAZE!** "

" **DESTROYER BLAZE CLAW!** " the two attacks clashed causing a mix of dark and blue flames to intertwine causing a towering funnel of flames that can be seen from the Shikigami-Chou!

 **((Downtown))**

"Abbot-sama over there!" Kuribaiyashi getting Jukai and Saki's attention seeing an enormous tower of flames!

"Oh my god! What is going on over there?!" Jukai was startled by the sight.

"There is some very troublesome about this..." Saki stating the situation that's going on.

At the same time a familiar monk has jump in next to Kuribaiyashi taking off his sunglasses.

"This aura is truly frightening..."

"Souma-dono do you sense that feeling of malevolence?" Saki asked the monk.

"Yeah, I do it seems... terrifying."

"We need to check it out!" Jukai said as the four rushed to the woods.

"Chiaki... please be well..."

 **((Woods))**

As the smoke cleared we see Kagura defended the girls with her Divine Sphere as Asura and Kan are in a hand struggle.

"Is everyone safe?" Kagura asked the two priestess and kunoichi.

"Thank you Kagura. We're okay." Kasumi sighed with relief.

"Zenki! Goki! Are you alright?"

"We're alright Master!" Goki with his Heaven Shield protecting Zenki and himself which gives the lavandier hair priestess a great sigh of relief.

"Bastard! I'll have his skull!" Zenki jumped out of Heaven Shield rushing to the fray!

" **Heh! You really are the most stubborn of your family!** "

"What else is new?!"

The two are in a dead heat of aura clash when Zenki comes in with thunderous fury!

" **DESTRUCTIVE THUNDER FIST! INDOLA!** "

Kan jumps out of the line of fire landing a few meters from Asura and Zenki.

"THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING?! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP RED!"

"TOUGH SHIT AZURE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS PISSED BY SOMEONE YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH THOUSAND OF YEARS AGO!"

" **If you two are done in arguing like an old married couple... I'LL GLADLY TAKE BOTH OF YOUR HEADS!** " Kan roared out with bloodlust in his eyes as he brings out a double edged sword spliting it into two blades!

"BRING IT ON!" Both Zenki and Asura roared out with thunderous and flame auras ready to face Kan as he rush towards the demon and dragon gods with blades thirsting for blood! Zenki and Asura clashes the tiger god's blades creating a massive shockwave that can be felt around the area.

"Such power from Kan!" Goki seeing the might of the tiger god.

"This is getting insane!" Megumi being awestruck at the sight.

"Zenki..." Chiaki prays that the crimson demon is victorious.

"Asura...Ryu..." Kasumi holding the [Dragon's Soul] tightly as it emitts a faint glow.

"Chiaki!" a familiar voice ringed in the priestess' ears.

"Granny!"

Saki, Jukai, Kuribaiyashi, and Souma arrives at the scene seeing the three gods fighting on equal terms!

"This must be where the malevolence is being emitted from!" Saki sees Kan's aura surging like a wildfire.

Zenki, Asura and Kan were evenly match but the tiger god was much faster than the two lords giving them barely enough time to defend against the onslaught!

" **Hmmph! I am impressed that Zenki lasted this long in our battle Asura... but let's see of the un-invited!** " Kan turned to Saki, and the others as he threw one of his blade at point blank!

"GRANNY LOOK OUT!"

"DIVINE GUARDIAN SPHERE!" Kagura threw a golden sphere toward Saki, Kuribaiyashi, Jukai, and Souma creating a barrier protecting them from the blade!

"Leave them out of this Kan!"

" **Really Kagura you think that you can help them? Try to stop THIS THEN! DARK INFERNO SPEAR!** " Kan fired an enormous spear of dark fire toward the phoenix goddess as Goki rush in to redirect the attack!

"WILD TUNDRA FANG!" Goki deflects the spear as it made contact, he felt again the unknown pain in his arm as he gritted his teeth not trying to let out a scream.

"GOKI! What's wrong?!" Chiaki worries about the blue guardian.

"Do not worry! I'm alright Master!" Goki soon feeling the pain fade away.

" **NO ONE WILL BE ALRIGHT WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU ALL!** " Kan conjured up a enormous dark energy ball as he launched it with great force!

Zenki and Asura rushed infront striking the dark energy ball in order to derail it's trajectory!

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GET RID OF US FIRST KAN!" Asura roared at the tiger god with serious eyes!

" **VERY WELL ASURA! LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL AS I CRUSH YOU AND ZENKI!** "

"LET'S GET THIS OVER IT HERE AND NOW!"

 _ **To Be Concluded...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Struggle Finale! Strike of Dragon and Phoenix!**

 **((Woods))**

The air was filled with dense and shockwaves were blowing leaves away from trees, the demon and dragon gods; Zenki and Asura are in a intensive battle against the dark tiger god Kan who was once one of the Shinjin but grew tired of his role of keeping balance in the heavens and earth, the sound of clashing fists and blades can be heard all over the Shikigami-Chou.

"Wow, look at them go!"

"Indeed Kuribaiyashi, this is truly a fierce battle!" Abbot Jukai sideing with his disciple seeing the heated conflict!

"I think Zenki and Asura are overpowering him!" Kasumi seeing the two gods seemeningly gaining ground against Kan.

"You could be right Kasumi!"

Kagura seeing something else that the others are not, Goki notices the uneasieness of the goddess as he now sees the fight at a different angle.

"No. Zenki and Asura are... at a disadvantage."

"What do ya mean Kagura? They got him by the ropes!" Megumi puzzled by Kagura's words, the blue demon lord sheds some light on the battle.

"Kan seems... faster..." Goki sees the tiger god landing more hits on Zenki and Asura than the demon and dragon lords are landing on Kan.

Chiaki and the others see Kan having no loss of breath as Zenki and Asura with scars but barely losing signs of fatiuge.

"Kagura, how could Kan be faster?" Chiaki asked the phoenix goddess about the tiger god's speed.

"Kan has fully awakened his latent powers that was sealed by Kaede."

"Latent powers?"

"Yes. Kan's latent abilities enhance his speed to a level that of light itself."

"Do you and Asura have latent powers?" Kasumi asked.

"Indeed we do Lady Kasumi. Kaede placed special seals to keep our latent powers in check."

Kagura explained to the others as Zenki and Asura with golden sword in hand are battling Kan wielding his twin blades. The dragon lord rushes in first towards the tiger god as he readys his blades to carve his rival to pieces!

As they clashes with their blades, Asura's sword crumbles where Kan has a slash on his back but unaffected.

" **Hmmmm... I'm amazed that you still have some fight in you now that I have my latent powers released.** "

"Heh I don't need my latent powers to take you down!"

" **Well let's see if you can!** " Kan slashes one of his blades down towards Asura, but the dragon lord breaks the weapon with his fist leaving the tiger lord with one sword to strike!

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FORGETTING ME!" Roared Zenki blocking the second blade while delivering a punch to Kan as he blocks the demon lord's fist in a heated stalemate.

" **Ah, yes foolish me... how could I FORGET?!"** Kan swinging both Asura and Zenki easily slaming them both to the ground with great force as the two fighting gods spat blood!

"ZENKI! ASURA!" Chiaki and Kasumi screamed seeing the demon and dragon lords struggling to stand!

"DIVINE SPEAR!" Kagura rushes behind the tiger god but dodges the downward strike. " **Hmph... Kagura you were always the voice of reason. Heh heh heh...**

"I do not have anything to say to you Kan." Kagura grips tightly to her spear. "You allowed your soul to be tainted by darkness and betray your comrades. That I cannot forgive!"

Kagura rushed to Kan with spear in hand as the tiger god effortessly dodges the goddess' attack, only to deliver a punch to Kagura but evades it, leaving her open for Kan's second attack suddenly Goki dashes to Kagura's aid carring her to safety.

"You really should be careful Kagura."

"Thank you Goki."

Kan simply smirked with arms crossed. " **Hmph so Kagura, you and Goki plan to face me?** "

"I would not call it a confrontation Kan." Kagura implying as Asura and Zenki are back in the fray. Kan only smirked.

" **Heh. I like to see you all try.** " The tiger god emitts a fierce aura of dark fire.

"Hmmm... his aura... such darkness..." Saki seeing the malevolence of Kan's aura as Chiaki hopes the guardians can win the battle, Kasumi also hopes as she clenches tightly to her pendant emitting a brighter glow catching Souma's attention.

"That pendant..."

" **I think I have played with you all for long enough!** " Kan's aura grows more fiercely unleashing more malevolence all over the woods! " **NOW YOU WILL ALL PERISH!** "

"His power is growing!" Goki startled by the immense power from the tiger god.

"Oh no! He couldn't be planning to use that attack!"

"KAGURA! You and Goki get to the others!" Asura roared to his comrade snaping her back to reality!

"Right!"

Kagura and Goki rushed to Chiaki, Kasumi, Saki, Kuribaiyashi, Juaki, Megumi and Souma as Zenki and Asura prepare to take on Kan's attack!

" **THIS IS YOUR END ASURA!** **HELL DARK TIGER INFERNO!** " Kan fires an enormous torrent of dark fire towards Zenki and Asura as they stand their ground!

"COME ON!" Zenki rushed in thunderous energy flowing from his fist striking in the inferno!

"ZENKI!" everyone shouted seeing the demon lord being pushed back a bit by Kan's attack as Asura was almost seeing how his old friend Kabuto sacrificed himself in that same situation until he heard a voice in his head...

" _ASURA!_ "

"What tha?!"

" _HELP ZENKI!_ "

"Ryu?! What are ya sayin?!"

" _I'm saying lend Zenki your power!_ "

"LIKE HELL! WHY SHOULD I?! I CAN DEFEAT KAN MYSELF!"

" _Like your doing right now? Look! You and Zenki are more the same than you think! He proably faced someone like that guy you're facing now! So just this once HELP ZENKI!_ "

"Gh... fine! OI KASUMI!"

"Huh?!" Kasumi startled by Asura calling her by name for the first time.

"I need you to lend my power to Zenki!"

Chiaki and the others were suprised hearing Asura's plea. "Asura what do you mean?" the lavendier hair priestess asked the dragon lord.

"I'm helping your hothead guardian pigtails! Got anything else to ask?! KASUMI!"

"But what about you and Ryu?" Kasumi worries about her best friend.

"Don't worry! Ryu and I will be fine! Just do it!"

Kasumi hesitates in aid her guardian dragon, Goki sees doubt in the crimson hair priestess-in-traning. "Lady Kasumi what's wrong?" Kagura asked her master.

"I don't know if I can do it! What if it doesn't work? What would happen to Asura and Ryu?"

"Kasumi quit doubting yourself! Asura believes you can do it so believe in yourself!" Megumi telling her friend with strong eyes.

"Megumi..."

"What Megumi said is true Kasumi! I know you can do it! Look at Zenki!" Chiaki helps Megumi to give courage to Kasumi as she shows her the crimson demon lord pushing the attack back!

"GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"He's not giving up in this fight, the best you can do is allow Asura help Zenki! Believe in youself as Asura believes in you!"

"Chiaki..."

Kasumi in deep thought by the words of her friends... but she then hears the voice of Ryu in her mind... " _Kasumi! You can do it! I have faith in you with no doubt in my mind! Don't worry!_ "

"Ryu!"

Ryu's voice reached Kasumi's heart as the [Dragon's Soul] pendant glows even brighter than a star getting everyone's attention! "What radiance!" Jukai in awe of the light!

" **WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS?** "

"WHAT THE?!"

" _Descendent of my blood... take the words of your loved ones to heart... with them... you will not fail..._ "

Kasumi hearing the words of her ancestor casting aside all doubts as she opens her eyes with more confidence!

"ASURA!" shouted Kasumi setting her fingers in position as a strong light emitted from the pendant!

"LET'S GO!"

"RELEASE! DAGRA RAJA!" Kasumi fires a powerful azure light as it makes contact to Asura roaring with great force!

"ZENKI! TAKE MY POWER!"

Asura rush towards Zenki as his body glows brightly taking a new form of an azure dragon fusing with the demon god causing his body to glow!

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DRAGON DEMON GOD FORMATION!" Zenki body wildly glows as his hair is a mix of lighting and fire along with eyes glow both crimson and azure!

"KAN! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

" **HA! THAT'S YOUR TRUMP CARD?! IT IS FUTILE!** "

Zenki instantly punch through the Hell Dark Tiger Infrerno with no effort catching Kan off guard as the thunderous demon lord dashes towards the tiger god!

" **WHAT?!** "

"UUUUUUURRRRRIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAA!"

The shockwave of Zenki striking Kan was powerful enough to almost shatter Goki and Kagura's shields as the others see the demon lord prepares to deliver the final blow!

" **THIS POWER IS NOT POSSIBLE!** "

"KNOW THIS TIGER GOD KAN! YOU'VE ALREADY LOST WHEN YOU MET ME! FOR I AM THE STRONGEST DEMON GOD IN ALL OF CREATION! I! AM! ZENKI!"

STRIKE OF THE DRAGON AND PHOENIX!

Zenki delivered a powerful uppercut unleashing a crimson phoenix and an azure dragon intertwining as Kan was sent high towards the sky and to the moon in a towering spiral!

" **GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!** "

Kan's final pained scream as he crashes on the dark side of the moon being incase in a crimson azure prison.

"Is everyone ok?" Goki asked hoping the others was unharmed. "Yes we're all alright. Thank you Goki." Chiaki thanking the blue guardian having minor injuries.

"What about Zenki and Asura?" Kasumi wonders about the two hoping nothing of harm come to them. "I don't know Lady Kasumi"

"Everyone look!" Kuribaiyashi points straight ahead getting everyone's attention as they see two sillouetes one small and one tall. As the smoke clears Chiaki, Kasumi and the others see Chibi-Zenki and Ryu sweating and catching a breath smiling and giving a thumbs up bringing joy to everyone as they defeated Kan!

"YOU DID IT!" the Zenki cast rushed toward the two congradulating and huging them with joy and admeration... although Chibi-Zenki struggles to get free. Unknowingly to everyone there in the shadows a pair of eyes sees Chiaki, Kasumi, Kagura, Goki, Ryu and Chibi-Zenki as it fades into the shadows...

 **(( Unknown dimension ))**

 **In a dark mysterious realm, there was a dark floating castle. Under the bright crimson moonlight it was completely visible; surrounded by a wall of barbed wires, ... inside were silhouettes viewing a crystal watching the entire Shikigami-Chou.**

 **"Have you finished your recon mission?"**

 **"Yes, Master Kagetora."**

 **"Well, what do you think?"**

 **"Hmmmm the blue demon intrigues me, I still can't imagine how he could improve so much within a short time. I would love to 'play' with him for a while." A young woman of ivory complexion replied with tempting smile and shadowed eyes, "Sounds great hon, Hirumaki?"**

 **"Hehehehe, same old Nagi, just don't get overexcited. The phoenix goddess has my attention," A small man hissed a sly laugh that was both a satisfied sigh and a hungry growl, his voice had a slight edge when he added, "...as my claws long to be polished by the blood of cute chicks like her. What about you, Kabura?"**

 **"The dragon god seems to be a worthy opponent for my pleasure." A giant man said quietly, his expression blank as cobalt eyes bore into the leader, reflecting the cold certainty in them.**

 **The leader silhouette examined the image of Zenki. His eyes, dark-yellow, with a steady gaze dominating and penetrating anyone who dared to face him, said with a sinister smile.**

 **"Peace, my comrades. Soon the Dark Gods will rise and the Dragon King of Hell will be reborn. When this world belongs to us, I will see that the human scourge know their rightful place as the cattle they are. We shall become the true predators of the world, and feast freely upon the blood of the lowly human scum!"**

 **Koshin Kan Saga End**

 **Coming Soon The Rise of The Dark Gods Saga**


End file.
